A Smashing Great Adventure!
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Peach's cakes were known to be delicious. But when Eggman sells Peach a strange potion that he claims will make her cake taste better, it instead causes the Smashers to become violent and pick fights with the first person they see. Now she, Sonic, Shadow and some of the younger Smashers must find the cause of this and stop it. A request by Wyvrensaurus. Based on Ep 50 of Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1: The Madness Begins

**Hello fellow fanfic authors. It's been quite a while since I last wrote a Smash Bros fic. Heck, Smash Bros was the first fanfic I ever wrote. This fanfic is partly based on episode 50 of the anime Fairy Tail as a request by Wyrensaurus. I do hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**A Smashing Great Adventure!**_

Peach was out shopping in Smash City for a recipe for her cake. All at the Smash Mansion loved her cakes. Even some of the villains, such as Wario and Ganondorf couldn't help but compliment her baking. Master Hand was so impressed with her talent that he made her the head chef. Now of course she could do more than just bake. Zelda would come and help her make other dishes. She had almost finished her shopping by now, but she still felt that her cake would need something special. She took pride in her baking. To her, baking was a form of cuisinal art and she wanted it to be perfect.

"Oh, what to do? What to do?" Peach asked herself. "I know everyone likes my cakes and all, but they still need something to give them that extra kick!"

"Well if that's the case, I think I might have just what you're looking for!" A voice said from behind. Peach turned to find a strange man behind her. The man was quite rotund, almost shaped like an egg. The man was bald with beige skin. His nose was large and pink. His most noticible feature was the mahogany brown mustache on his face. He wore a pair of pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses and grey hexagonal-shaped, protective goggles adorned his head. He also wore a red turtleneck coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment accessories and black contoured, form-fitting one-piece pants and boots with silver accents and large silver buttons attaching his red coat to the pants in front. He also wore gloves.

"Hey, I know you." Peach said, taking a few hesitant steps back. "You're that Doctor Eggman character Sonic told me about!" In response, Eggman flashed a smile that reminded Peach of Fawful. "Oh ho ho ho! Ah, it seems my illustrious repuation precedes me!" he said with a hearty laugh. "And you are Princess Peach. And may I say you are every bit as radiant as I've been told." He gave a low bow. Peach wasn't sure what to make of Eggman. Sonic had said that he was evil, but right now he didn't show any hostility. Not that it didn't alleviate the unease she felt. "You said you had something to help me?" Peach asked.

"Ah, yes! Right this way!" Eggman then motioned her to follow him. Peach silently followed him into a nearby shop. This was... not where she expected to find a supposedly evil genius to set up his base of operations. "Welcome to my little curio shop." Eggman said. "You run a curio shop?" Peach asked as she followed him inside. "Yes." Eggman replied. "Robot parts arent cheap, so I have a little curio shop to make some money on the side. Now wait right here while I get my newest item." Eggman went through the door behind the counter as Peach sat down and read a magazine. After about five minutes, Eggman returned with a strange bottle in his hand. The liquid inside the bottle glowed with a somewhat unearthly aura. "What's that?" Peach asked.

"The solution to all your problems, dear!" declared Eggman. "Just pour a few drops of this wonderful drink into your cake recipe and it will add a whole new level of flavor to your cake! It will your cake tasty beyond your wildest dreams!" Peach took the bottle and examined it a bit. Something about the liquid inside felt... off. "I dunno..." Peach trailed off. "Why are you helping me anyway?"

"My dear," Eggman began, "I know I'm not the most trustworthy fellow, but I'm not all bad. Sometimes I'll help Sonic and his friends out and even race them in Extreme Gear races. That and I cannot turn down someone as beautiful as you now can I?" That caused Peach to blush a bit. That sounded like something Bowser would say. "I had no idea you had such a romantic side." she said. "No one does, really." Eggman chuckled. "Well I apprecieate the help." Peach began. "But I don't have anything to pay for this."

"Oh it's no trouble my dear." Eggman said. "Consider this one on the house."

"Why thank you!" Peach said as she warmly shook his hand. "I'll go try this right away!" She lelt out of the shop with a giggle.

"Oh no, my dear. Thank _you_." Eggman darkly chuckled to himself as he went through the door behind him.

* * *

"Annnd done!" Peach said as she put the finishing touches on her cake. "Cake's ready everyone! Come and get it!" Everyone in the cafeteria lined up for a slice of Peach's newest cake. They all sat down and quietly ate. Peach couldn't help but smile to herself. Thanks to Eggman's potion, she was sure her cake would be even more delicious. Shame none of the younger smashers were here to try it. They were out on vacation. "Tasty as always, Peach!" Bowser bellowed. "What did you put in it?"

"Ah-ah! That's _my_ little secret!" Peach teased with a giggle and a wink.

"Well-a regardless, Your cake is-a superb-a!" Mario said.

"Still I can't help but notice that this tastes a bit different." Zelda said. "Yeah, you're right Zelda." Link said. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Ganondorf groaning. The two Hyruleans looked to see the Kng of Evil clutching his heaid in pain. "Hey Ganon, are you all right?" Link asked as he walked over to him. Sure, Link wasn't particularly fond of Ganon by any means. But he couldn't ignore someone in pain, even if that someone was his worst enemy. But as he got near Ganon, the King of Evil suddenly backhanded him away with surprisng strength, knocking him into a nearby table.

"I am so _sick_ of you!" Ganon roared as he glared menacingly at Link, his skin turning dark blue and his eyes turning pink. He also began to show pink markings on his arms. "Always with the nice guy routine, always getting in my way! **_I'VE HAD IT!_**" He lunged at Link only for the hero to throw him to a wall. "Oh really?" Link asked as he got to his feet, glaring back at Ganon as his skin began to turn dark blue as well. "Well I'm sick of you! You think you're so big and bad, but you're nothing but a coward who relies on cheap magic to fight!"

"I need no magic to finish you!" Ganon said as he charged at Link. Link charged at Ganon and the two wrestled each other to the ground. "Link! Ganon! Are you both out of your goddesses-be-damned minds?!" Zelda asked as she vainly attempted to break up the fight. "If you want to bash each others skulls in so much, schedule a brawl!" But just then, an energy whip coiled around Zelda's neck and hurled her to the nearest wall. "Speaking of brawls, I've got a score to settle with you missy!" Samus said as she glowered at Zelda, her skin turned dark blue. "Look at you, all prissy and proper. Makes me sick. Bet all you do is eat crumpets and drink tea. Yeah, I bet you've never got your hands dirty before you pampered bitch."

"Really? The pot is certainly calling the kettle black." Zelda replied in a mocking tone. "You rely on cheap gadgets and pathetic toys. Never once have I seen you fight without that armor of yours. But then again, maybe you're afraid to. I'm not surprised. Mayhaps that armor is to compensate for something?"

"You wanna see me without the armor?" Samus challenged. "Well here it is, bitch!"

"Bring it, whore!" Zelda shrieked as she tossed a fireball at Samus. The bounty hunter jumped out of the way to deliver a downward kick only for Zelda to use Naryu's Wisdom, raising a barrier to defend herself. "Samus! Zelda please!" Peach pleaded. "No violence! And do watch your language!" But before she could move, she nearly dodged a green fireball and heard Luigi shout, "It's-a over, big bro!" She turned to see Luigi and Mario fighting. "Everyone-a loves you, everyone adores-a you, and I'm-a sick of it! It's time-a for Luigi to be-a number one-a!"

"That'll never-a happen Luigi!" Mario replied. "There's only-a room for one hero! And it's-a definitely not-a you!" She attempted to quell the arguement only to see Bowser and Dedede fighting. "You're going home in a box, you walking stuffed animal!" Bowser roared. "That's a lotta talk coming from some clown who gets his tail handed to him by a plumber!" Dedede snapped back. Bowser roared and lunged at Dedede only for the penguin to whack him aside with his Hammer. Pretty soon, every smasher in the room broke out into a fight with their percieved "rival". Wario even challenged a barrel of beer to a drinking contest.

"What the heck's going on?!" Peach asked herself in the midst of the chaos and confusion, looking at the bottle Eggman gave her. "What did I put in that cake?! Well, one thing's for sure. I've got to set this right!" She then made her way out of the cafeteria, taking care to avoid the chaos. "Don't worry guys!" She called out. "One day we'll all look back on this and laugh. Or cry. or one of the two." She then went down to the garage where the smashers had their respecive vehicles and saw Shadow working on his motorcycle. "Shadow!" she called out.

The black hedgehog stopped his activities to see Peach running towards her. "Peach? What's going on?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "I put some strange drink into my cake and now everyone's going nuts, picking fights with the first thing they see!" Peach frantically replied, showing Shadow the bottle. "Wait a minute. Did they have dark blue skin and pink eyes?" he asked. "Yes!" Peach replied. "How did you know that?"

"Damn, it's happening here too..." Shadow trailed off.

"What is?" Peach asked.

"No time to explain. Where's Sonic?" Shadow asked in return.

"Sonic took some of the younger smashers to the EX Grand Prix tournament." Peach said. "Why?"

"Much as I'm loathe to admit it, this is something we're gonna need his help." Shadow replied. He then got on his bike and started it. "Get on!" Peach did as she was told and hopped on the bike, though she was a bit nervous as she never rode a motorcycle before. "Hold on tight!" Shadow then sped off with Peach in tow. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Alrighty! That's the first chapter! This is going to be fun. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Egg Hunt Part 1

**Here's the second chapter. Peach and Shadow catch up to Sonic and the young Smashers and together the gang goes off to find Eggman, but they quickly realize that there is more than one twist to this story. Read on to find out!**

**OOC: Oh, and Toon Link won't talk in this fic.**

After a five hour drive, Peach and Shadow made it to Metal City where the EX Grand Prix was held. They caught the tail end of the Tournament just as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Pit, Toon Link (Called Toon for short), Mega Man (called Rock by the others), Mr Game and Watch (Called Mr. Game for short), Ness, and Lucas were getting on the bus to go back to the Smash Mansion. Sonic and his team had just won another victory against the famed Bablyon Rouges. The other smashers just came to watch. "Team Sonic again takes home the gold!" Sonic said.

"We're unstoppable!" Knuckles yelled with a fist pump.

"That was awesome!" Talis said.

"You guys were great!" Pit said.

"Totally!" Ness and Lucas said. Toon simply nodded in silent approval, not one for talking. "Can't wait til the next tournament!" Rock said. The gang then turned to find Peach and Shadow walking towards them. "Yo, Shads!" Sonic greeted. "What brings you and Peach here?"

"_Don't_ call me that." Shadow curtly replied. "And we're here on business. There's trouble brewing back at Smash City." He then motioned for Peach to explain. The princess pulled out the bottle and started talking. "It all started when I went shopping for my cake recipe. I met this Dr. Eggman fellow and he gave me this strange potion, telling me it would make my cakes taste better. When I poured a few drops into my cake mix, everyone stared going berserk, picking fights with everyone and everything they saw."

"And this isn't the first time something like this happened." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked. Shadow pressed a button on his wrist communicator and a screen blipped up, showing video of a city in the throes of chaos and anarchy. People were in the streets fighting each other, their skin color turned dark blue with pink neon markings. "GUN has been investigating reports of spontaneous outbreaks of violence in cities. Ordinary people turned into crazed lunatics. The only connection was that it all started when someone was sold a bottle of the same strange substance Peach has."

"Hmm, if it's all right, can I see that bottle Peach?" Tails asked. "I'd like to examine it if I can." Peach handed the bottle to Tails and he pulled out his Miles Electric and fiddled with it a bit. "I don't believe it!" Tails exclaimed. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Remember that monster you fought at the Earth's core, Dark Gaia?"

"How could I _not?_" Sonic asked. "I had to slam into that things eye! It took 15 showers to get the stench out of my fur."

"Whatever." Tails replied. "Anyway, this liquid is Dark Gaia's energy in a concentrated form! As you already know, Dark Gaia's energy is capable of instilling negative emotions in people. In this purifed, concentrated form, not only can it instill negative emotions, but it can amplifiy them. That's why everyone's so violent all of a sudden. Do you think Eggman's experimenting with Dark Gaia again?"

"Probably." Sonic replied. "I woudln't put it past Baldy McNosehair to pull something like this."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Well, given time and resources, I could synthesize an antidote." Tails replied. "But first, we'll need Eggman for that." Just then, Shadow's wrist communicator beeped. "Rouge? I suppose you heard all that." Shadow said.

"_Loud and clear_." Rouge said. "_Omega and I are on our way to Eggman's base now. We'll rendevous with you there_."

"Acknowledged." Shadow replied.

"Then it's settled." Sonic said. "We've got an Egg to hunt! He's got a base not far from here. That's a good place to start. Come on!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hopped on their Extreme Gear and took off. Peach and Shadow hopped on the motorcycle and sped off. Pit summoned a specialized Exo-Tank and hopped in with Toon. Ness and Lucas rode in the Exo Tank's side car. Mega Man summoned his trusty canine companion Rush. At his command, the robotic hound transformed into a motorcycle and sped off. Mr. Game created a two-dimensional car out of the same material he was made of and followed the rest of the gang.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Eggman's base...**_

Orbot had been pacing back and forht for hours. Dr. Eggman had been missing for three weeks now. One day he got a strange phone call, and ever since then, he's vanished without a trace. Orbot had sent countless rescue teams to find the good doctor, but none were successful. Right now, he had sent Metal Sonic and the Chaotix to help in the search (though he had to promise he would pay the Chaotix handsomely). They had been gone quite a while now and Orbot was very nervous.

Cubot walked in and joined Orbot in his pacing. "You nervous too, pal?" Orbot asked.

"No. It looked like what you were doing was fun, so I joined in." Cubot replied.

"How can you be so cheerful in a time like this?!" Orbot asked. "The boss could be in danger!"

"Aw, don't worry about it, Orbs." Cubot replied. "We'll find the boss and everything'll be just fine!"

"You're right, pal. I should just stay positive!" Orbot said. Their conversation was interrupted by Metal Sonic walking in with Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. "Any luck, guys?" Orbot asked. The gang shook their heads no. "No luck." Espio replied. "We've searched all his usual hangouts and found nothing."

"It's like he pulled a houdini and went poof!" Charmy said.

"You sure you can't give us any more information?" Vector asked.

"I told you all I know." Orbot said. "One day Boss got a strange phone call and he left, saying we were in charge. We don't know who he talked to or what it was about, but whatever it was, it really spooked him."

"Hey guys. What's that?" Cubot asked as he pointed to the window. The rest of the gang looked to see three objects flying at them at great speed. Upon closer inspection, it was actually Team Sonic on their Extreme Gear. Before anyone could react, Sonic and the gang crashed through the window. Sonic in particular crashed onto Metal Sonic and tackled the robotic doppelganger to the ground. Shadow teleported in with Peach as the rest came in the room."Alright, Metal! Tell us where Eggman is!" Sonic demanded. "I don't know, you idiot!" Metal Sonic shouted as he punched Sonic in the face. The two then charged at each other, ready to fight. But Espio jumped in between the two hedgehogs.

"Sonic, enough!" Espio shouted. "Metal Sonic speaks the truth!"

"Epsio?! What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Orbot called us to help search for Eggman." Vector said. "It seems the good doctor's been missing for three weeks now."

"But that's impossible!" Peach exclaimed. "I just saw Eggman earlier in Smash City. He runs a little curio shop. He gave me this strange potion and my friends started going berserk."

"Now _that's_ impossible." Orbot said. "The boss doesn't own any curio shops."

"This mystery is getting bigger by the second." Vector said as he scratched his head. "Eggman's gone missing, but Peach said she's seen him eariler today. Very strange..."

"Hmm..." Shadow hummed to himself, lost in thought.

"Something on your mind Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"Orbot, when exactly did the doctor go missing?" Shadow asked.

"Three weeks ago." Orbot replied. "Why?"

"That's around the exact same time the rash oubreaks of violence started." Shadow replied.

"Hmm, Eggman goes missing at the exact time oubreaks of violence occur." Espio said. "Peach sees Eggman in Smash City and gets sold a bottle that causes the smashers to become violent. They seem too connected to be a mere coincidence and so far the _only_ connection is that potion."

"Well, one thing's for sure." Vector began. "If we're ever going to get to the bottom of this mystery, we'll need to find Eggman! You said you saw Eggman at a shop in Smash City, right?"

"Yes." Peach replied.

"Then that's a good as place as any to start." Vector said.

"I will assist you." Metal Sonic said.

"Really? I didn't know you cared." Sonic teased.

"Don't get the wrong idea, idiot." Metal Sonic replied. "I don't like Eggman as much as I hate you, but I'm programmed to help my creator. So don't think for a second this changes anything between us. Once the doctor's okay, it's back to buisness as usual."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?" Knuckles said.

"Something like that." Metal Sonic replied.

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get." Pit said.

"Right." Sonic replied. "So let's go! Set a course for Smash City!" And with that, everyone got on their respective vehicles and set and headed back for Smash City. As the gang left, Orbot and Cubot stood by watching. "You think we should've gone with them?" Cubot asked. "Not really." Orbot answered. "But why not?" Cubot asked. "Last time you were all worried about the boss and now you don't wanna help?"

"Hey, I like the boss, but not that much." Orbot said. "Now don't get me wrong, pal, I want to help. But I don't really see how much help the two of us could be in a situation as big as this is getting. We'd probably end up getting in the way."

"I guess that's true." Cubot said. "But if we can't help them. What are we supposed to do?"

"Hmm." Orbot sat to think on that awhilebefore saying, "Well, for starters, we can clean up this mess. And maybe clean up the base a bit. If the boss is gonna come home, he'll want to come home to a clean base."

"Good idea!" Cubot pressed a button and in popped a gang of Egg Pawns. "Say, wanna make this a contest?"

"First to clean the entire base wins?" Orbot asked.

"You're on!" Cubot shouted. And the robots went to work, cleaning every inch of the base.

* * *

**Alrighty then! That's the second chapter down. The real action begins in chapter three. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Egg Hunt Part 2

**Here's the third chapter. The gang goes to the curio shop to investigate Eggman's whereabouts, but they end up falling into a trap! After the ordeal is over, they have to now solve another mystery.**

The gang managed to arrive in Smash City, but what awaited them was a scene of utter horror. The smashers had escaped the mansion and took their fights out into the city, which was now almost totally destroyed. And it seemed that it wasn't just the smashers getting involved in the violence. Ordinary citizens, driven mad by Dark Gaia's energy started attacking anyone they saw. The gang tried their best to fight there way through the town. "It's all my fault." Peach said. "I should've locked the guys up somehow."

"What's done is done." Shadow replied. "What matters is stopping this."

"How is it spreading so quickly?" Knuckles asked.

"It seems the Dark Gaia energy acts like a virus, causing those infected to infect others via touch." Tails replied. "If this keeps up, the entire city will be infected! We've gotta find Eggman and fast!"

"The curio shop is just around the corner." Peach said. The gang carefully made their way through the ravaged town and finally made it to Eggman's curio shop, which was surprisningly left intact. When they entered the shop, they found it to be completely empty. All the items that adorned its shelves were cleaned out. "Okay everyone. Spread out and search for clues!" Vector commanded. "What are we looking for?" Espio asked. "Anything out of the ordinary." Vector replied. The gang started to search for any clues the hollowed out building might yield.

Peach, however, stared at the door behind the counter. She then remembered that's where Eggman went to get the potion. She walked behind the door to find another room where Peach found part of the floor to be hollow. "Guys! I think I found something!" The others ran into the room to see what Peach found. "This part of the floor seems hollow." Peach said. Omega turned on his scanners and examined the floor "Scans indicate a hidden elevator under the floor."

"But where does it lead?" Rouge asked.

"That is unknown." Omega replied.

"Only one way to find out!" Knuckles said as he, Omega, Shadow, and Vector began to lift up the floor, revealing a large elevator. "Where do you think it goes?" Pit asked. "Possibly to an underground base." Tails replied. "Eggman's known to have these from time to time."

"Kinda reminds me of Dr. Wily." Mega Man said.

"All right, team. Be ready for anything." Sonic said. At his urging, Pit took out his Palutena Bow, Mega Man readied his Mega Buster, Toon took out his Master Sword, Mr Game pulled out his hammer, Omega readied his machine guns, and Peach pulled out her parasol. Being surrounded by her more well armed allies left her feeling a bit inadequate, however. The gang got on the elevator and rode it down. It seemed to go on forever, but eventually it stopped at a large metallic door. "Well, we're here. Wherever here is." Tails said.

"How do we get inside?" Peach asked. Before anyone could do or say anything, an explosion occured. The gang looked to see a hole in the door and also saw that Omega had blown the hole in with one of his missile launchers. "Enough dawdling." The robot said. "Let us complete our mission." And with that, he walked in and the rest of the gang followed suit. "Not a gentleman, but better than a key." Rouge teasingly said. The gang cautiously entered the large room, but it was pitch black and hard to see. "Okay... anyone got a light?" Pit asked.

"I'll handle it!" Charmy said as he began feeling around for anything resembling a light switch. He finally manged to find a lever and pull it... only to reveal about a hundred or more Egg Fighter robots. Some had swords and shields, others had guns built into their hands. "It's a trap!" Charmy shouted as he behind the gang. "Brilliant deduction, Captain Obvious." Shadow sarcastically replied. "Was that your detective's intutition?" Before anyone else could say anything, a large screen activated, revealing Eggman. "Why, hello Sonic and co." Eggman greeted. "I had a feeling you'd all stick your furry noses in my business."

"When your business involves hurting people, it becomes _my_ business too!" Sonic declared.

"Why did you give me that potion?!" Peach asked with clear anger in her tone. "You must've known what would happen!"

"Ah Princess Peach. How lovely to see you again!" Eggman mockingly replied. "I suppose you deserve an explanation. It's the least I could do after all your help. Hmm, how's this for a reason? Seems as good as any. This, my dear, was all part of a lovely experiment. An experiment in chaos. And I must say, I do so love the results! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

"You think turning my friends into crazed lunatics is an _experiment?!_ You monster!" Peach shouted, completely outraged.

"Oh, you're too kind dear!" Eggman laughed.

"Can the flowery speech, Egghead! What are you planning this time?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Oh, I've got something _big_ in the works." Eggman began. "But it's nothing you lot should concern yourself with because you soon won't live long enough for it to matter! Egg Fighters! Kill them!" At the doctor's command, the Egg Fighters immediately charged at the gang. "Finally. Something to hit." Shadow said as he and the others leapt into the fray. Shadow leaped into the air and fired off a volley of Chaos Spears, destroying some of the Egg Fighters. He then followed up with a Homing Attack, destroying Egg Fighters in rapid succession.

Vector found himself surrounded by a group of five Egg Fighters, one of which tried to punch him. The crocodile grabbed the Egg Fighter's arm with his powerful jaws and threw it into another Egg Fighter. Another Egg Fighter lunged at Vector only for him to grab it and slam the robot to the ground before punching a hole clean through it. The next Egg Fighter swung its sword at Vector only for him to jump out of the way and strike from above with a two-handed slam from above. The last Egg Fighter charged at Vector only for him to breathe a torrent of fire, melting the poor robot. "And that's a spicy-a meatball!" Vector said triumphantly, imitating Mario's accent.

Omega charged into the fray with his boosters, slashing through Egg Fighters with his titanium claws. He was surrounded by a group of Egg Knights, but he immediately activated his Beam Cannon, spinning in place as he obliterated them all with a laser. He was then bombarded with gunfire from above as a group of Egg Gunners attacked from above. Luckily his armor was durable enough to defend against the onslaught "Please. Back of the line, peashooters." Omega said as he returned fire with his machine guns and missile launchers, killing them all in no time.

Rouge, Tails, and Metal Sonic took to the air and fought from above. Tails attacked by throwing Dummy Ring Bombs from above. Rouge fought with swift and fierce kicks, using her Screw Kick to drill through several Egg Fighters at once. She would also attack with her Black Wave, firing waves of dark energy from her hand. Metal Sonic used his V. Maximum Overdrive attack and plowed through several Egg Fighters before having to stop his attack lest he overheat. When he was surrounded by more Egg Fighters, he used his Ring Spark Field to send them all flying.

Knuckles smashed his way through Egg Fighters with his mighty fists, even slamming the ground to send a group of Egg Fighters flying. He then finished them off with his Thunder Arrow, summoning bolts of lightning to electrocute them. Mega Man summoned his Metal Blade, a sawblade, and threw it at an Egg Fighter, decapitating it. Another one lunged at him with its sword only for Mega Man to bring up his Flame Sword, parrying the attack and allowing the Blue Bomber to finish it off with a charged shot from his Mega Buster. He then fired his crash bomber at another Egg Fighter, which then detonated, killing it and others around it.

Toon, Peach, and Pit teamed up to take on more Egg Fighters. Pit fired several shots from his Palutena Bow before seperating it into twin blades and charging in, slashing away at Egg Fighters. Toon took out his Master Sword and went on the attack, using his Hurricane Spin to cleave his way through the Egg Fighters. Peach, though not the most skilled of smashers, tried to fight the robots as best as she could, using her Wish Power to give her attacks an extra kick. Espio tossed his explosive shurikens at the Egg Fighters. When one of them tried to attack with its sword, Espio grabbed the sword out of its hand and used it against the Egg Fighters.

Ness and Lucas proved to be a formidable team, combining their psychic powers and suing their attacks in sync with one another. Ness would attack wtih PK Flash and Lucas would use his PK Thunder to bolster it. The two would combine their PK Fire into a massive fireball. Their PK Freeze would form a massive glaicer. Shadow meanwhile had cornered an Egg Fighter, only for Sonic to come and smash it with a Homing attack. "I didn't need your help, Sonic!" Shadow protested. "I know." Sonic said with that trademark cheeky smile. "I just like to take your targets." He then sped off to destroy some more, leaving a frustrated Shadow behind.

Eventually, the gang managed to clear the room of Egg Fighters. "Well, that was a decent warmup." Shadow said.

"I require more targets to shoot." Omega demanded.

"Easy, Big Red." Rouge said. "You'll get more targets soon enough."

"Now we're back where we started." Ness said. "We still don't know where Eggman is."

"This was obviously a diverson for Eggman to stall for time." Espio said. "But for what?"

"Well, we won't know until we find Eggman." Vector replied. Sonic looked over to see Tails at a large computer, which had miraculously survived the fight. "Yo, Tails. What're you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm downloading Eggman's data into my Miles Electric." Tails replied. "Hopefully there's something in his notes that can help." Once done, Tails turned off his Miles Electric and hopped on his Extreme Gear. "I'll go to my workshop and see if I can find an antidote to this. In the meantime, you guys try to find Eggman."

"Good idea, Tails. Be careful out there." Sonic said. Tails nodded and took off. "Okay, but there's still the problem of where _is_ Eggman?" Pit asked. "He could be anywhere now." Omega then began tapping buttons on his wrist. "Got something to share with the class Omega?" Rouge asked. "I am recalibrating my sensors to track Eggman's DNA." the robot replied. "Wait you could do that?" Sonic asked. "Why didn't you do this before? You know how easier this would've been?"

"Because you never inquired, meatbag." Omega replied.

"I have a name you know. It's Sonic." Sonic said with annoyance.

"Very well, Sonic meatbag." Omega said.

"Hey!" Sonic snapped. Shadow, meanwhile, just snickered to himself. "Omega never fails to entertain." He said. Omega had finished calibrating his sensors and gave a few beeps. "This is illogical." Omega said.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Sensors indicate that there are two types of DNA in this area, both of which belong to Eggman." Omega replied.

"Which means what, exactly?" Sonic asked.

"Omega's saying that there may be two Eggman." Rouge replied.

"But that's impossible." Metal Sonic said. "The doctor has no living relatives."

"First people start acting crazy, then Eggman goes missing, and now there may be two of him?! Geez, this mystery is getting bigger by the second!" Charmy exclaimed.

"I know! This may be our biggest case yet!" Vector said.

"Well, if we're ever going to solve it, we'll have to find Eggman." Espio said.

"Omega, where's Dr. Eggman now?" Shadow asked. Omega then pointed straight ahead. "Eggman lies somewhere to the north." He said. "I am unable give an exact location."

"That's as good as anything." Shadow replied. "Lead on." Omega took off out of the room and the rest of the gang followed suite, hoping they would be able to find Eggman and end this madness.

* * *

**That's the third chapter. Only two left! The plot thickens and the mystery deepens. Hope I did a good job with the fight scene. I tried to get as many of the gang in as I could.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths Are Revealed

**Here's chapter 4! The gang finally finds Eggman and learn the truth about who is behind the Dark Gaia infections. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

The gang had been following Omega for the past few hours now. His scanners were still locked onto Eggman's DNA. Eventually, the group had eventually reached what apparently was an abandoned warehouse. This was it. They would finally be able to stop all this madness. "Sensors indicate that Eggman is somewhere within this facility." Omega said. "Hold up." Shadow said. "This is too easy."

"What do you mean?" Pit asked. "We've found the bad guy's base, let's kick some butt!"

"Shadow's right." Espio said. "Why would Eggman hold his base of operations here? It doesn't make sense."

"Hey guys! I found something!" Charmy shouted. The gang went to where Charmy was and found the bee holding a strange device. "I wonder what it does?" Charmy asked in a singsong voice. "Wait! Don't press it!" Espio shouted. But by then, Charmy had pressed the button on the device. Everyone ducked for cover, expecting some tremendous explosion. But it never came. Instead they all turned to see the warehouse warble and disort, as if being pulled apart by invisible hands. It then suddenly disappeared. Revealing a large white tower. At the top of it was a massive orb of dark energy that seemed to be growing by the second.

"Hiding in plain sight. How clever." Espio said.

"Now _that's_ freaky." Sonic said as he pulled out his Miles Electric. "Yo, Tails. Hate to bother you, but you might wanna get a load of this!"

"_I see it_." Tails replied.

"Well you mind telling us what the heck is it?" Sonic asked.

"_That orb seems to be absorbing the negative energy from those infected by Dark Gaia's energy_." Tails replied. "_Not just from the city, but from everywhere._"

"But why?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe it's to power his base." Knuickles said.

"No. If that's all he wanted, he wouldn't go through such an elaborate scheme." Shadow said. "He's after something else."

"_Well you guys better find out what that is and fast!_" Tails warned. "_The Dark Gaia infections are growing by the minute! I'm working on an antidote, but it's taking quite some time_."

"_Okay, keep us posted_." Sonic said as he put away his Miles Electric. "Okay guys. We don't have time for a stealth mission. Let's go in and scramble some Eggman." The others gave cheers of agreement and together they stormed the base, charging through an army of robots and Egg Fighters. Eventually they reached a large room to find... none other than Eggman, suspended in midair by bands of energy at his wrists and ankles. He looked as if he had been through hell and back. There were bruises all over his body. "Eggman?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Jeez! You look like you've seen better days!"

"Sonic. Everyone. Get out of here!" Eggman said. "It's a trap!" But by the time he said that, a barrier appeared around the gang, trapping them all. "Ah, Sonic and co. You're right on time." The gang turned and looked to their shock to find... another Dr. Eggman who casually strolled into the room. "Wait, there are two Eggmen?!" Rouge asked. "Oh God! They're multiplying!" Sonic said. "So, which one's the real Eggman?" Shadow asked. "I know who it is." Vector replied.

"Oh really?" The second Eggman asked. "Well, by all means. Enlighten us with your powers of deduction."

"Back at the curio shop, Omega mentioned something about identical strands of Eggman's DNA." Vector began. "Now that got me thinking. Eggman doesn't have any relatives in this time, but he does have a descendant in the future. Right, Eggman Nega?!" Everyone gave shocked gasps at the accusation. Eggman remained silent for a few moments, then reared his head back and laughed maniacally. "Impressive, Vector." Eggman said in a somewhat higher pitched voice. "It seems your detective skills are not exaggerations after all. I guess there is no point in wearing this disguise anymore."

He then pressed a button on his jacket and his disguise changed. Eggman's mustache had turned white and he was wearing different clothing. He was now clad in a red body suit with yellow and black-striped boots and a black coat with yellow wrist hemline and stripes on shoulders and arms. His pince-nez glasses were replaced with dark blue sunglasses and he now wore grey goggles with a single green lens. "It's true! Dr. Eggman Nega is back!" he shouted.

"But how?!" Sonic asked. "Last time we saw you, you were-"

"In the Ifrit's dimension, correct?" Nega interrupted. "Did you really think you pathetic little insects could keep me trapped in that twisted flyspeck of a dimension? Using my incredible genius and what little supplies I could muster, I hobbled together a device that allowed me to escape. The only thought I had was revenge against you and my blockheaded ancestor. And what better way to do that than destroying his world and everything in it?"

"What are you planning?!" Peach demanded.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Nega shouted. He pressed a button on the computer and from the floor arose a large containment tube. In it was a large beast. It was a dragon like monster, somewhat similar to the Dark Gaia monsters except its body was black and the markings on it were a scarlet red. "Over the years, Eggman tried unsuccessfully to control ancient monsters. But_ I_ on the other hand, plan to _create_ one instead. And I found the perfect way. Using a concentrated version of Dark Gaia's energy. I infected countless people and harvested their energy to build my little creature. A monster made from pure negativity! With this creation at my side, this world will be putty in my hands!"

"Nega! This is madness!" Eggman shouted. "Creating a monster like that is-Ahhh!" Eggman's reply was silenced when Nega pressed a button on the computer, causing the binds on his wrists to electrocute thim. "That's enough out of you." Nega said. Just then, the computer beeped. "Ah, my creation is almost done! Time to activate it." Just as Nega pressed the button, however, Espio appeared and delivered a kick that knocked the doctor on his back, having turned invisible and escaped before the barrier trapped the gang He then stabbed his knife into the computer, freeing Eggman and releasing the barrier surrounding the gang.

"Irritating pest!" Nega shouted as he pulled out a blaster and fired at Espio, knocking him to the ground. He was about to fire another shot only for Shadow to toss a Chaos Spear, knocking the gun out of Nega's hand. He then found himself surrounded by the gang, most of them ready to attack. "This looks like checkmate, Nega!" Sonic said. "Give it up! It's over!"

"I'm not beaten yet!" Nega retorted. He then pressed the button on the computer and the alarm began to blare. The containment unit with the dragon began to shake as the beast stirred to life. "Yes, my beast!" Nega maniacally cackled. "Live! Hear my voice and obey!" With a mighty roar, the containment unit burst open as the dragon spread it's six terrible wings. It's red eyes gleamed with malice it glared at the gang. "Sensors locked on target!" Omega said. "Moving to attack!" Before anyone could stop him, Omega charged at the dragon, opening fire on it with his machine guns and missile launchers. But none of these had any effect on the monster's thick, scaly skin and it swatted Omega away like a gadfly. "Omega!" Shadow shouted.

The dragon reared back to breathe a torrent of fire on Omega, but Shadow used Chaos Control to warp him and Omega out of the beast's line of fire. The dragon turned to face the gang as large circles appeared near its wings. Before anyone could react, the monster fired several blue lasers at them, knocking them a good distance away and doing horrendous damage to the room. "Beautiful! Absoultely beautiful!" Nega cheered. "Such devastating power! Such destructive potential! With my ultimate weapon at my side, the world shall be my plaything! I will usher in an age of fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious!"

"Not while we're still here!" Sonic said as he and the others weakly got up, ready to make one last stand against the monster. "The only thing that's gonna get ushered in is the butt-kicking you're gonna get!"

"Oh, spare me the bravado!" Nega groaned. "You're all nothing but insects to be swatted away. And my Nega Dragon will do just that! Nega Dragon! Kill them all!" Everyone braced themselves for another attack from the dragon, but strangely nothing happpened. The beast simply stood there like a statue. "I said, _kill them!_" Nega repeated. The dragon still remained at its spot. "Did you not hear me you ignorant beast?!" Nega yelled as he pulled out a taser and began electrocuting it. "Obey me! Destroy them!" The dragon finally turned to look at Nega. "Finally! Now for the last time, destroy these insolent wastes of space! Anhiliate them all! Make them rue the day they ever crossed blades with the unparalleled genius of Dr. Eggman Ne-"

Before Nega could say any more, the dragon suddenly opened its jaws and swallowed him whole, elliciting shocked gasps from everyone. The dragon then began to glow with a dark aura, letting out a mighty roar as it took to the skies. "Holy hell!" Shadow exclaimed. "What just happened?!"

"It's just as I feared." Eggman said. "That dragon is composed of and feeds on negative emotions. Nega's plan worked _too_ well. All the negative emotions its been feeding on have made it too strong, far beyond Nega's control. If we don't stop it now, it will destroy everything in its path!"

"How do we stop it?" Pit said. "We can barely scratch that thing!"

"Maybe not by ourselves, but with a little Chaos Emerald firepower!" Sonic said. He then turned on his Miles Electric. "Tails! You heard all that?"

"_Loud and clear!_" Tails said. "_I'm on my way with the Chaos Emeralds now. And I've got an idea on how to stop that dragon and cure everyone at the same time!_"

"How?" Sonic asked.

"_The dragon is composed of negative energy, right?_" Tails asked. "_Remember your fight with Perfect Chaos? If you could neturalize the negative energy, it should destroy that dragon and cure everybody as well. But for now, just keep that thing distracted until I get there_."

"Can do, buddy!" Sonic replied. "Okay guys! You heard the man! It's time for a little dragon slaying!" And with that, the gang made off in an attempt to stop the monster and put an end to the madness once and for all.

* * *

**The mystery is finally solved! Now the gang has to stop that dragon. The final battle will be up probably tommorrow. Stay tuned. **


	5. Ch 5: Dragon Slaying, Super Sonic Style!

**This is it, the final chapter. Peach and the crew now have to stop the out-of-control Nega Dragon from destroying Smash City. Will they finally succeed? Read on to find out.**

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he fired a volley of spears at the Nega Dragon. The dragon was unfazed by the attack and attempted to backhand Shadow with its claw, but Shadow teleported away. Omega was on the rooftop and opened fire on the beast. The dragon turned and breathed a large torrent of fire on him, but he moved out of the way at the last second. Sonic tried several Homing Attacks, but none of them had an effect. Espio launched multiple explosive shuriken while Vector breathed fire on it, but to no avail. Pit, armed with the Three Sacred Treasures, used his bow's special attack and unleashed a rain of arrows, but they didn't slow it down.

Meanwhile, Peach and the others worked on evacuating the city. As the gang tried to fight the dragon, the monster created more magic circles and unleashed blue lasers in different directions. The gang scrambled out of the way. "Okay? Does anyone have an actual plan?" Pit asked.

"This thing's unstoppable!" Knuckles said.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Vector said.

"All we can do is stall for time until Tails gets here." Sonic replied.

"How long can we do that before the dragon torches the city?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe not long. Look!" Espio pointed at the sky and everyone turned to find Tails flying towards the gang on his Extreme Gear. "Hey guys!" he shouted. "I'm here with the-AHH!" Before Tails could say anything, the Nega Dragon swatted him away with its claw. "Tails!" Sonic shouted. "I've got him!" Shadow teleported to Tails's position and caught him before he hit the ground. He then teleported back to where the gang was. "You okay, buddy?" Sonic asked. "A-Okay." Tials replied. "I've got the Chaos Emeralds with me, too." The fox kit pulled out a container with the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. He then turned to Shadow. "Ready for some super action?" he asked.

"Finally, some real action." Shadow replied with that trademark smirk. The two then stood next to each other as the seven emeralds encircled them. The rest of the team backed away as a golden light enveloped the two hedgehogs. Their fur had now taken on a golden coloration. Sonic's eyes were now red and his quills stood straight up. Shadow's fur was a lighter shade of gold than Sonic's. "Alright! It's dragon slaying time! Super style!" The two then flew into the air and charged into the dragon, sending it crashing through several buildings. "Yo Tall, Dark, and Scaly!" Sonic shouted. "Let's have some fun!" Sonic charged at the beast with his Super Sonic Boost while Shadow unleashed several Chaos Spears.

The dragon swatted Sonic away but was unable to dodge the Chaos Spears, forcing it to stumble backwards. Sonic then used another Super Sonic Boost, hitting the dragon square in the chin and knocking it onto its back. The dragon retalitated by breathing another torrent of flame at the two hedgehogs, but they moved out of the way with incredible speeds. The two zigzagged around the dragon as it spat fireball after fireball at the duo. Shadow began charging a ball of Chaos Energy in his hand and tossed it at the dragon. The resulting explosion disorented the beast. Sonic used the opportunity to use his Arrow of Light, absorbing all the blue light around him and charging forward to hit the dragon square in the chest, sending it flying backwards into several buildings.

The dragon got up and prepared to attack again only to clutch its head and roar in pain. The beast thrashed about in agony for a few minutes before it suddenly stopped. That's when something truly bizzare happened. The hideous visage of Nega appeared on the dragon's stomach. "Heh heh heh!" he cackled, his voice more disorted. "This feels great!"

"What the hell?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Okay, that is just eight different shades of sick and wrong!" Sonic said.

"Maybe to you, but to me this is power!" Nega declared. "I thought it was enough to create my dragon, but now I _am_ my dragon! With its power, this world will be mine!"

"Oh where have I heard that before?" Sonic sarcastically asked. "Oh yeah! From every nutjob and psychopath I had to deal with!"

"Well, I'll just be silent while I watch the two of you **_die!_**" Nega exclaimed as the dragon spat another fireball at the two hedgehogs. The duo moved out of the way as Shadow fired another Chaos Blastat the dragon. The dragon blocked with its hands and unleashed more blue lasers from the circles near its wings. Shadow teleported out of the way as Sonic unleashed waves of golden energy, hitting the dragon square in the chest. Nega howled in pain as the waves seared through his body. Shadow followed up with a barrage of more Chaos Spears, the combined attack causing the dragon to stumble backward.

The enraged monster the took to the air and charged at the duo. Sonic and Shadow narrowly avoided the beast. "Shadow! Let's lead it out of the city!" Sonic said. Shadow nodded and the two flew away with the dragon in hot pursuit. The rest of the gang watched as they flew away. "Quickly, everyone! They're heading to my base! I know of a way we can assist them!" Eggman said. "How?" Tails asked. "No time to explain! Just come!" And the gang quickly made their way back to Eggman's base.

Sonic and Shadow managed to get to Eggman's base first as the dragon chased them. "Stop running and just accept the inevitable!" Nega said.

"Sorry Nega!" Sonic replied. "My motto is never say die!" The dragon responded by slashing at the two with its claws. Sonic and Shadow dodged the attack and proceeded to use their Super Sonic Boost, charging into the dragon from every angle. The dragon tried its best to fight back, but Sonic and Shadow were too quick. While the fighting raged outside, Eggman and the others charged into the base. "Boss, you're back!" Orbot exclaimed. Eggman shoved Orbot out of the way and began typing on the computer. "What are you doing, Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Nega used a special antenna to absorb all the Dark Gaia energy." Eggman replied. "I plan to do the same, only this time I'll reprogram it to drain the Dark Gaia energy from that dragon. hopefully weakening it enough for Sonic and Shadow to finish it off."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Knuckles asked.

"No. But it's worth a try! Now let me work!" Eggman shouted as he continued to type. Outside, Sonic and Shadow were becoming exhausted from the prolonged battle, though it seemed the dragon was faring somewhat worse. "This guy's pretty tough!" Sonic said. "Hey Shadow! Can you still fight?"

"What kind of question is that?" Shadow asked between breaths.

"Well, you've put up a good fight." Nega said. "But now it's time to end this. So do me a favor... and _**DIE!**_" The dragon began charging a massive torrent of fire, but before anyone could move, the dragon clutched its head and roared in pain as if someone was literally pulling pieces of its body apart. Sonic and Shadow looked to see a glowing anntena on Eggman's base seemed to drain the energy from the dragon. "What's happening?!" Sonic asked. "Sonic! Shadow!" Eggman said. "I'm using my base to drain some of the Nega Dragon's energy. Now's your chance! Finish it off!"

"All right! Come on Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Let's do this!" Shadow replied. Glowing with energy, the two of them charged straight at the panicking Nega Dragon, piercing it straight through the heart. Light shone through the monster as it was on its death throes. "N-No! T-This isn't how it's supposed to end!" Nega shouted. "I am Eggman Nega I am a genius! I-I-I-AHHH!" Nega's words were cut off by a shrill scream as the dragon exploded. Dark Gaia energy dispelling in a wave. Sonic and Shadow floated to the ground and returned to normal, visibly exhausted. The rest of the gang ran out to meet them.

"You did it guys!" Tails said. "With that monster gone, all the Dark Gaia energy has been expelled. Everyone affected should be returning back to normal now."

"You guys were awesome!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not bad!" Knuckles said.

"Well, it's not every day I get to save my worst enemy." Sonic said smugly.

"Don't think that you saving me changes anything, Sonic!" Eggman replied with indignanty Now that Nega is finally gone, it's back to buisness as usual." He then turned away and remained silent for a few moments before adding. "Sonic... Shadow... thanks."

"Anytime, Eggman." Sonic replied. "Just don't go making a habit of this or people'll begin to talk." At that, everyone began to break into laughter, sans Eggman who was too embarrassed about being saved by his mortal enemy to find any humor in this.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Smash Mansion, everyone was cleaning up the mess their fights with each other caused. Due to the extensive damage, brawls would be cancelled until further notice. Everyone was also pretty embarrased about their actions during the ordeal, so there were plenty of apologies all around. Wario was in the infirmiry, sick from the hangover he got drinking too much beer. Peach, feeling a bit responsible for the whole mess and wanting to make it up to them, decided to bake some surprise apology cupcakes. "Okay everyone! Come and get it!" Peach said.

Everyone rushed to the kitchen to see what Peach had, but when they saw it was cupcakes, everyone quickly ran out the room screaming, not wanting to repeat what happened last time. "Guys! Come on! These are cupcakes!" Peach replied. "There's nothing in them!" Peach was a bit disheartened, but wholly expecting the reaction. Now she had to deal with dozens of fresh cupcakes. "Oh, what to do?" she thought. Then she got an idea. "I'll sell my cupcakes! Maybe that'll help the renovations to the mansion!"

"You need help?" asked Pit, who was with Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and Mega Man.

"Sure!" Peach replied. And the five of them took the cupcakes and went to Smash City, ready to sell them.

**The End!'**

* * *

**Well, that ends my tale. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it! Till next time!**


End file.
